Portable sleeping accommodations have been in existence for a number of decades and the most common type of unit that has been used extensively is what is commonly referred to as a rollaway bed. The rollaway bed consists of a generally tubular frame structure that has a center base which is a generally U-shaped subframe which has rollers on the four corners thereof and the remainder of the frame is pivoted on the base to be movable from a generally vertical position to a horizontal useable position. In the horizontal useable position, pivoted end legs on the outer ends of the frame support the unit during use.
This type of bed generally has a mattress that is releaseably supported on the frame and is stored within the frame during periods of non-use. In the stored condition, the rollaway beds of this type are approximately 4' in height and a single bed is generally approximately 3' in width and approximately 1' in depth. Such a unit, with an adequate mattress, generally is too heavy to be physically transported about by one person and, thus, has the rollers or casters so that the bed can be moved about in the collapsed condition.
Numerous other portable-type bedding has been utilized in emergency situations, and examples of such devices are inflatable units that can also double as rafts for aquatic activities. For example, a conventional raft is approximately 3'.times.6' in dimension and is either manually or power-inflatable from a collapsed, small stored condition to a fully-inflated position that is capable of supporting adults on water. While such units have been utilized as support beds for emergency conditions, the comfort of such units leaves much to be desired, particularly since such a unit is generally inflated and placed on a hard floor.
While there are literally dozens of different types of collapsible and expansible units that can be utilized as beds, there is a constant need for a unit of this type which can be manufactured at a minimum cost, stored in a very compact condition, and still provide the desired comfort during use.